girls2fandomcom-20200213-history
Youka Ogawa
|labels=EXPG Sony Music |agency=LDH |associated=KIZZY Magical2 |signature= }} Youka Ogawa (小川桜花) was born on April 2, 2004 and the image color of purple. Youka Ogawa was born in Miyazaki prefecture and is a member of EXPG Lab. She was a member of EXPG Lab dance team 'KIZZY'. She attended as a student at the school 'EXPG Miyazaki'. Youka is under LDH and attends EXPG studio. She, along with Momoka Sumitani, Kurea Masuda and Kira Yamaguchi were members of KIZZY. Pre-Debut: Modelling Youka Ogawa formerly participated in Girls Fes Narumiya Cinderella in 2016. She started her blog at Girl Fes Narumiya Cinderella on January 12 2016 when she was an 11 year old 5th grader. Her last blog was written on March 22, 2016. She featured in EARTH MAGIC's 1st Mook (Magazine + Book) publication in 2012. In 2013, she was in Nico Puchi x Nationwide Photo Studio 2nd round Cinderella Audition Grand Prix in the following year she was in Nico Puchi x Nationwide Photo Studio again for the 3rd round Cinderella Audition Puchi Collection Prize. That same year, she was IGNI's first image model of 2015 by advancing to the final audition. In 2013, she appeared in TOKYO TOP KIDS COLLECTION stage. Then from 2013 until 2014, she appeared in Cinderella Audition Special Stage Runway. Dance In 2014, she was a back-up dancer in "SEAGAIA MUSIC RESORT 2014". In that same year she was a back-up dancer in "EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ～THE REVOLUTION～". Then in 2015, she was a back-up dancer in "EXILE LIVE TOUR 2015 “AMAZING WORLD”. Youka had also appeared in GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE "Y.M.C.A.". Other Appearances In 2014, Ogawa was an extra (dancer for the mountain folk) in the movie "Shinwa Kids" (神話の国の子供たち; Shinwa no Kuni no Kodomotachi). Then in 2015, she appeared on FNS 27 Hours TV "Chibikko Honki Dance Championship" as a Miyazaki representative. Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures / Magical2 Youka was announced as a cast member for the 2nd season of the Girls x Heroine series "Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures!" as Shiori Hoshina in early 2018 but was announced as a MajoPure in early July. The series began in April of that year which took off her career in acting. Aside from being a part of the cast, she was a member of the idol unit they released through the series called "Magical2". Activities with the group lasted for a year. Girls2 On March 29 2019, it was announced that Youka became a member of the new unit "Girls2" released from the Girls x Heroine series a combination unit between 'Miracle2', 'Magical2' and 'Mirage2'. Their debut took place on June 26 with the release "Daijoubu" which was the opening theme for the 3rd season of the Girls x Heroine series "Secret x Heroine Phantomirage'. Solo Activities Youka appeared as a guest for an episode of Phantomirage along with the other MagiMajo Pures cast. In late March of 2019, it was announced that Youka will be a cast for the children's morning tv show "Ohasuta" as an Oha-Girl along with 4 other Girls2 members. Her broadcast day is Friday. Youka (桜花) uses the kanji 桜 (sakura; cherry blossom) and 花 (hana; flower) meaning "the cherry blossom flower". Ogawa (小川) uses the kanji 小 (chiisai; small) and 川 (kawa; river) meaning "small river" or "stream". In full her name means "the cherry blossom flower by the small stream". # Youka is the eldest daughter to two brothers and two little sisters # She graduated from EXPG Miyazaki. # She used to hate tomatoes but now loves them. # Wants to be as fashionable as BLACKPINK's Lisa and Jennie. # Her name can be written as Yoka. # She likes The Beauty And The Beast. # She likes The Little Twin Stars. # Youka has an iPhone X. # She likes the winter more than the summer. # She likes Elena Tsushima and Loren Gray. # She likes western food more. # She reads Popteen and Seventeen for fashion. # Her special skills are to do exercises. # Her hobbies are to do fashion research and listening to music. # She is the tallest girl in the whole group of casts. Category:Magical2 Category:Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! Category:Girls2 Category:OhaGirl Category:KIZZY Category:2004 births